Waltz of the Damned
by DeathMegatron3000
Summary: UPDATE 7/31/15 YES I AM ALIVE. Reason for being absent. MY HOUSE. Getting stuff done to it. Painting and such. THEN a convention is coming up soon so I get to sew more costumes for peeps AND HOPEFULLY get mine done too. BUT I DIGRESS, After the first week of August should be an update. 3 Thus far it is an idea I am playing with. a GHB x Disciple fic of some sort.
1. Blood and Misery

Their love went beyond the quadrants. So did her pain. The disciple was weak, hurt, and an easy target. The riots after the signless was executed were getting out of control. The executer could have ended the disciples pain, but he chose to show mercy, and let her suffer. The blue blood kneeled beneath the Grand High blood. The large shadow of his throne reminded everyone in his presence that no one can faze him. The large clubs splattered with the spectrum glistened as the blue blood addressed him.

"High blood…I am truly sorry…I was wea-" He was silenced as the high blood gave a low growl. Shivers went down his spine as he spoke.

"Why the FUCK didn't you end that cat bitch?" His voice was low and demanding of the blue blood. The high blood was clearly irritated by the sudden actions. "The riots are getting motherfucking insane." He snarled. "That cat bitch needs to be caught." He stood from his throne as the blue blood started to sweat nervously. "AND I MOTHERFUCKING MEAN IT! BRING THAT MOTHERFUCKING CAT BITCH BACK!"

The blue blood nodded as he rose quickly, leaving the room in a great hurry, and he felt like his mercy was not the best. The disciple was to be brought to the grand high blood. The riots would most likely cease once the last of the signless' party has been taken captive.

The grand high blood angrily sat back down on his throne with a loud thud. Finally alone with his thoughts, he started to laugh maniacally, and this was normal for him. That stupid motherfucker was going to be found. He would make sure of it. It is personal and he wants to give her the grand high blood treatment of culling.

A few weeks have passed…

The disciple has not stopped running since the day she lost her lover. She held tightly onto the blood stained garment. She clearly left an olive colored blood trail. She was severely hurt. Even though the blue bloods 'spared' her life, they still wounded her. The disciple heaved and fell to the ground with a yelp. She moved her hand down to her side to reveal the olive hue soaked on her hands. She had received a few cuts from blades and an arrow to the stomach. Her vision started to blur as she saw the suns light begin to fade.

This was it. She was going to fade away just like the signless. The disciples eyes swelled with tears as she tried to get herself back up off the ground. There was no time to lose, she must keep moving, and fast. She suddenly froze. She heard something in the distance. The olive blood tried to crawl to the nearest bush.

The disciple was welcomed with an arrow pointing straight at her eye. She could not run anymore. The olive blood gave quite the chase, but now it has come to an end. Her tear stained face stared at the blue bloods arrows. There was quite a few of them. The last time they tried to hunt her down, she took out all of the blue bloods with ease, and now it doesn't seem she will be able to do that. This time she knew it was the end.

"Well? JUST DO IT ALREADY! END IT!" She snarled as she got to her feet. Glaring at the blue bloods as she bore her claws with her roaring voice. "JUST DO IT!"

The blue bloods lowered their bows. This confused the disciple until she felt a large hit come from the back. Her whole world went black. 'Am I dead?' No, she couldn't be. The signless would have been there waiting for her. Her beloved. It would not be that easy, she had to suffer, and die that way.


	2. Misery Loves Company

The blue blood marched up the halls to the high bloods chamber. The good news would surely make him pleased. Opening the large doors to the throne room, he walked up to the ominous figure, and kneeled. He was not nervous, for he brought back his prize. There was a fresh smell of blood from the high blood's recent culling. The blue blood was gone for some time trying to track the olive blood down.

"We have the disciple in custody highblood."

Nothing came from the dark mass that was the high blood. He made a loud cackle from the very pit of his being. "Motherfucking EXCCELLENT." This was a victory for the high blood. He personally wanted to meet this olive blood that has evaded the higher bloods. Grasping both of his blood stained clubs he rose from his throne with a murderous grin on his face. He has a job to do. His next appointment should not be kept waiting. Before leaving the blue bloods presence he stopped in the large doorway. "Make sure that motherfucking cat bitch is taken care of.." He paused rethinking his words. "By that I mean clean her up to be in my motherfucking presence." With that the high blood left the throne room to his culling appointment. MOTHER FUCKING HONK!

The blue blood was stunned. The grand high blood wanted to have the disciple in his presence. This cannot end well. With a sigh he got to his feet and rushed to prepare for the grand high bloods activities that he assumed included the recently captured olive blood.

The blue blood explained to the high blood how injured his captive was. With anger, he agreed to let her recover, and then drag her into his view. The disciple was mostly left unconscious as she was being held captive. The food wasn't all that bad either. Although, she refused to eat for the first few days, until the hunger destroyed her will.

Being stuck down there in the dark for what seemed to be eternity. In reality it was about three months time that had passed. 

The disciple woke in a dark room. Pitch black. Trying to move, she got up from the floor, and didn't get very far. She was chained to the wall. The pain was starting to come back. With no fight left in her, she fell back down to her knees, and whimpered. She felt nothing but pain. In this darkness, she had plenty of time to think, and she tried to come to terms. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of the passing of her lover. She had to be strong.

The sudden sound of the door opening startled her. The cell that she was kept in was opened. Looking up from the ground she saw it was the blue blood that spared her life and her heart sank. He must be here to tell her more bad news of her future fate. She didn't mind his visits. He was actually very nice and was just taking orders. The disciple still felt anger towards him for killing her lover, but that was not the teachings the signless had preached.

"Do I die today?" Her voice was quiet and without hope.

He kneeled down in front of her with a sorrowful look. "No, the high blood wishes to see you."

Her eyes widened as she realized he wasn't joking with her as he unchained her. He knew she could not walk well, so he picked her up gently in his arms. She was so frail and limp in his arms. The fierce disciple was reduced to a weak kitten. It was rather sad seeing a troll like this. Then again, the blue blood felt pity, and never wanted to hurt her.

He continued down the dark castle halls with the olive blood in his arms. Even though she looked sick, he thought she looked beautiful, and fear the high blood would destroy her. The blue blood went through so much trouble after letting the olive blood escape. Yet here she is, in his arms, and about to be primped for the high blood.

The disciple felt sick. The weight of where she was started to beat down on her. The embrace of the blue blood holding her kept her mind at ease. The olive blood felt so hollow, so weak, so broken…Those moments in the darkness has gotten to her. Her eyes traced down to the end of her bare feet and then to the walls around the two. The purple accents along the black were… pretty to say the least.

"Am I going to die…?" The blue blood was shocked from the sudden words from the olive blood.

"I…am not sure if I can answer that." The blue blood was apprehensive about his answer. He wanted to say what he truly felt about the high bloods actions. "You are safe with me." He felt her body tense in his arms as he felt a knot in his stomach. He knew he was the one who ended her lovers life. "I am sorry I didn-"

"It is fine…the teachings of the signless were not only to hate but also to forgive…" The olive blood shocked the blue blood with the wise words from the signless. After all, she had his teachings written down, and memorized. She was ready to have her life ended. The high bloods intentions, however, she could not even begin to comprehend what was going to happen.

The blue blood came to a stop after a long silence. He kept her body in his arms as he knocked on the purple colored door. "I have arrived." There was another moment of silence as the door opened to reveal several servants with racks of clothes. This is where the disciple was going to be cleaned for proper viewing from the high blood. The female servants came over to the blue blood. They were all dressed in black. No trace of blood color to be seen. Placing the olive blood down so her feet could touch the floor, he did not want to let her go.


	3. Dancing in Shadow

The olive blood was bathed, polished, and dressed with the most finest of clothing. The dress was beautiful. The black material draped over her, passed her knees, and onto the floor. There were hints of olive flecks in the design. The disciple was speechless. It was like the dress was made for her. Looking at the servants confused she began to speak.

"I do not understand…" She spoke softly at the servants.

The servants just smiled quietly and put their fingers up to their lips. "Shhhhh." One servant came forward and leaved over to the olive bloods ear. "Do not be afraid. The high blood wants to meet you. This is direct orders from him." The servant smirked as the olive blood looked even more confused. She did not know what was to become of her. The servant continued to make her even more enticing than before. She was the final light of the rebellion.

With a huff the servant smiled at the olive blood. "You look…ravishing."

She shot her gaze at the servant. "For an olive blood?" She looked down as the servant lead her down the corridor to the main hall. She kept her head low as she had a veil placed over her head. The servant walked over to the guards and notified them to open the doors. The guards nodded as they opened one of the many doors down the corridor. The guards kept walking forward opening each door.

The servant walked in front of her as he placed his hand on her chin. Lifting her chin lightly, he noticed the tears starting to form in her eyes, and he just smiled sadly as he held her chin. "Hold your head up high disciple…be strong." She smiled sadly as he placed the rest of the veil over her eyes. Offering his arm for her to hold onto, she accepted, and both of them continued down the hall. The sound of their footsteps echoed through the empty halls as the final doors were opened to a beautiful dining room with no one inside. Chills went down her spine. This is it.

The servant knew she was scared. He honestly was as well. The low rumble of doors being opened was heard. The atmosphere quickly got heavier. The olive blood was frozen in place, but the servant helped her along. Before letting her go to the high blood, he turned and faced her. Picking up her hand gingerly, he placed his lips upon her hand as he smiled at her. "Be safe Olive blood." He smiled. "Step forward, the party will disguise you, and keep your head high."

With that he let go of her hand, her heart sunk, and he turned away to head back. The disciple was now alone. Holding her head high she walked forward. As she kept going along the carpet, she heard music, and it sounded beautiful. Walking forward she was welcomed by two guards opening the large doors to a very crowded room. Dancing and laughter was mixed in with the music. She gracefully made her way through the crowd as the guests stared and made comments to each other.

They guests wore masks. Hers was a black veil. The olive blood found comfort in one of the many corners of the ball room. Her heart pounded as she heard a new movement of music begin. There were trolls of many different bloods in the crowd. She was the only one not dancing, besides the guards of course, and this made her very nervous. The disciple gripped onto the fabric of her gown as her eyes searched the sea of trolls.

Before she knew it, she was out, and dancing in the crowd. Completely forgetting about where she was mere moments ago. There was no high blood in sight. She was quite popular amongst the many aristocratic male trolls. One in particular had what seemed to be a scar on his face. The mask was hiding most of the damage. The dark uniform her wore with violet accents. He was the most frequent partner she had amongst the trolls.

The music finally stopped for an intermission. The violet troll kneeled to the disciple as he kissed her hand gently. "I hope to dance with you again soon my lady." He faltered, but he let go of her hand, and looked back at her after walking across the ball room. She waved at him happily as she noticed the other set of doors. Everyone, even the violet one, went out there. She walked forward to what seemed to be a balcony that overlooked a garden. The high blood has a garden? It must be for appearances sake.

The laughter of the guests could be heard as she leaned over the railing to see what was going on. They were grabbing orbs of light and running off into what seemed to be a maze of flowers. Looking for the violet gentlemen, she spotted him, and to her surprise he didn't take part in the game. He was actually handing out the orbs of light. The lights started to disappear one by one. The olive blood went down the stone stairs quickly. She looked for the violet blood. He was nowhere to be seen, but she felt nervous.

She felt eyes on her. Frozen, she kept herself calm, and walked forward into the darkness. It welcomed her with its open arms. The olive blood went deeper and deeper into the garden. Music started up in the air again. She whipped around as she saw the lights come back on again. The wind whipped through the garden like maze with great force, causing her veil to whip around. The wind created a howling noise that gave her chills. The wind wasn't that strong before…was it? The olive bloods hair stood up on the back of her neck as she felt another troll in her presence. Turning slowly, she only saw a silhouette, and her eyes stayed focused on it.

"The Highblood is getting impatient…Disciple." The voice was deep and alluring. He offered his hand as she hesitated to grab onto him. "Do not be afraid. I danced with you earlier." His voice sounded less happy as she realized who it was. The violet troll has found her. The wind sent a bone chilling gust and she shivered. Her guide took his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. His touch made her shutter. Leaning down next to her ear he spoke quietly. "I am Orphaner Dualscar." He smiled looking at her reaction. "It is a pleasure to meet the beautiful Disciple…I hardly recognized you."

All she could do is smile.


	4. Ball and Chain

-NOTE-

A little short xP sorry

-END NOTE-

As they made their way back to the ball, she felt another pair of eyes on them, and her dance partner from earlier started to get nervous. The ball was louder than normal as she noticed the atmosphere. The Grand High Blood was in the ball. The Disciple gulped as she looked up at the violet blood. He looked just as nervous; he tried to give her a reassuring smile. Little did she know, the Signless was good friends with The Grand High Blood, and he made a deal. This deal was unknown to the Disciple.

The two made their way up the steps. The music was louder than before. The violet and olive blood blended right in as they danced with each other. The partners shifted many times, she hasn't seen the violet blood for quite some time. She was then traded off to another man she has not danced with yet. His hair was black, with a wild texture to it. Like hers once was before she was in this dress. The height he had on her was quite interesting. Was it an illusion? She couldn't tell. The mask he wore was scary; it looked like a skull, or some sort of demonic face. They both said nothing to each other. The olive blood didn't complain though. She was tired of all the hype of the Grand High Blood wanting to meet her. She imagined a monster.

Her current partner had a nice physique. His outfit was black as well. Lined with circular details and lines of purple; she admired the work that was put into it. He was very gentle with her as well. The olive blood thought that the purple bloods were ruthless and killers. This one on the other hand was the opposite. Before she knew it, she found herself dancing with this stranger for the rest of the night, and it didn't seem to bug him either.

The night came to an end as the violet blood ran to the throne telling everyone to remove their dance partners masks and throw them in the air. Everyone did just that as confetti and streamers went flying everywhere. The olive blood looked up at her partners face as she stepped back from his grasp. Her veil allowed her to see them, but not let them see her. The purple blood leaned down as the olive blood gulped. He hesitated to remove her dark veil to reveal who she truly was.

Removing the veil from her face, he saw the olive blood. The Disciple. She became nervous as he just stared at her face, his hand resting on cheek. Snapping out of it, he leaned down, and motioned for her to remove the mask. The Disciple hesitated, but she was a feline after all, and she was curious. Her hands were slightly shaky as she removed the frightening mask from her partners face. The purple blood had sharp features and obviously was very handsome, but it was covered in some makeup. There was no way he was a purple blood. They were supposed to be terrifying…weren't they?

He leaned down to her ear as everyone was making a circle around them. The purple blood spoke and his voice was so enticing to her. "I am a friend…of your deceased loved one." She quickly became confused from his statement. Until she was alerted that whom she was with, everyone kneeled to the two of them. The Grand High Blood was right in front of her. She instantly knelt down due to the pressure and to survive. The High Blood looked down at the olive blood. He gazed down upon his prey as he laughed maniacally.

"THIS WAS MOTHERFUCKING AMAZING!" The deep voice rang through the room. "MOTHERFUCKING RISE!" The whole room rose as they celebrated his return. The olive blood rose as well as she avoided his gaze. She was dancing with HIM. What did he mean she was friends with the Signless? What is going on? The party continued on with more loud music as she stared off into the sea of guests. The Grand High Blood grabbed her waist roughly as he pulled her closer to him. "You are coming with me kitty bitch."


	5. For Whom the Bell Tolls

The Grand High Blood pulled her along with his hand firmly on her waist. She was terrified and he could feel it beneath his fingertips. The two walked in silence as they passed rooms full of laughter and music. The High Blood and a low blood walking down the hall, it can't be that weird right? The pair passed a room, the door was partially open, and it reeked of blood. She caught a glimpse of servants cleaning the mess and what a mess it was. That must be the room where he has been putting judgment upon the rebels. The scent of the whole hemospectrum was in that room. It made her feel sick and excited at the same time. The huntress in her was starting to form again. This war inside her was making her feel ill.

Ever since the Signless was murdered, the riots got out of control, and the Signless never liked this violence. The Disciple learned from the teachings of Signless. Thanks to him, she learned to love, trust, and forgive. She can admit that forgiving was very difficult. The hardest thing to forgive is the one who ended Signless and spared her life. Signless died by his hand and she lived by that same hand. The Disciple always had mixed feelings about a situation like this.

Before she knew it, they were climbing up stone stairs, and traveling down a hallway. The halls were lined with a deep purple. Their footsteps echoed through the stone. It was beautiful but eerie. She was being taken deeper and deeper into the belly of the beast. The olive blood glanced up at the man with her. The Grand High Blood had her in his grasp. What could she do? She couldn't run away from this. The gravity of the situation started to weigh heavy on the Disciples shoulders. She could not escape. She was trapped.

The Grand High Blood opened the rather large door with his free hand as he led her into the room. Closing the door behind them; he let her go from his grasp as she kept a great distance from him. The purple decorated wall was becoming her best friend. She slid along the wall as she watched his every move. "Don't try to escape kitty bitch." He was talking to her as he unbuttoned his shirt. "There is nowhere for you to run."

The Grand High Blood took a seat in one of his lounge chairs. "Clean yourself up. Then we can speak." He clearly was offering for her to go first into the bathing room. The Disciple watched him. His eyes constantly following her every move. His wiry black hair looked like a crown of thorns. As she looked over to where the bath was; she swore that she saw a smile form on his painted lips. Within seconds she obviously took the offer instantly. She walked right into the steam filled room and closed the door behind her. The bath was huge. She couldn't believe that such a beautiful room existed in the Grand High Blood's walls. The room was filled with steam and perfume. The olive blood was finally at ease with the comfort of walls…and oddly enough…the bath as well.

Looking around the black marble room; she wanted to make sure that there was no one else in the room with her. With some relief, she ran over to the door quickly, and locked the door. The Grand High Blood was reading a book as he heard the sudden click of the door. A devilish smile grew on his lips. This kitten was proving to be more fun than he thought. "No wonder he liked you so much." He smiled widely as he turned the page. "Looks like this little kitten can be saved after all, my dearest friend…Signless…"

She took quite some time in the bath. The water was warm and soothing. Cold water was all she was used to. The scents of the room were dulling her senses. She almost fell asleep in the steamy oasis. She searched everywhere for something to wear that wasn't a towel in the room. The olive blood got nervous. When she finally emerged from her safe haven, the High Blood was reading, and his eyes shot right at her direction. Her shoulders were dusted by a light blush on her cheeks and shoulders. He swore he even saw some type of freckles accenting the high arch of her shoulder. He wasn't even done taking in her appearance. The Disciple is in his presence with nothing but her flesh and a towel.

Averting his eyes for a moment, he couldn't help but glance back, and the animalistic side was coming out. "There is something for you to wear on the bed." He closed the book that he was reading with a satisfying thud. The Grand High Blood took note to her curves as she made her way over to the bed. His eyes drifted from every inch of her form. The High Blood watched her carefully as she held up the black and olive vertical striped night dress. It reminded her of the clothing the High Blood wore. He smiled lightly as he walked over to the bathing room. "It will look good on you." The purple blood smirked as he closed the door with a click. "Very good."

After hearing the click of the door, the olive blood searched the room again, and she felt safe. The olive blood found something along with the night dress. There was a note along with a pair of striped matching bra and panties. It was signed from the servant who dressed her earlier.

**_Dear Disciple, _**

**_ It is fun dressing you up. Enjoy these garments of the finest cloth. You needed some new ones anyway! Don't be afraid. _**

**_See you soon. _**

**_Love, _**

**_ Rhys_**

The smile on her face couldn't get any wider. Could it? She finally got the courage to put herself in the outfit Rhys constructed for her. She finally was in an olive colored night dress and she couldn't help but stare at herself in the large mirror by the bed. The handy work of Rhys was simply gorgeous and she thought it was wasted on her. She spun slowly by the mirror. The night dress suited her too well, but it was her color after all. Her gaze shifted over to where the High Blood once sat. He still wasn't out of the room yet. This made her feel relieved and nervous.

He took forever in the bathing room and the olive blood took advantage of the empty bed in the side room. She was told not to run. Why would she run anyway? He said he was a friend of her deceased loved one. This was always eating at her. The only thing she could do now is wait. She curled up in the luxurious purple bed. It was way too comfortable and being a feline made it all the more comfortable. The olive blood fell asleep in her night dress on what she assumed was a spare bed.

The door to the bath opened slowly as steam rolled out like waves. The purple blood came out of the bathing room. His makeup completely gone, hair tamed, and he smelt fucking fantastic. The High Blood looked around the main room. His new kitten wasn't there. Running his fingers through his hair carefully, he walked slowly over to the bed room, and found his kitten. She must have been asleep. He could tell she wasn't tense anymore. The High Blood quietly walked over to the bed and he loomed over her. He watched her form as her chest rose and fall.

The night dress she was wearing was way more appealing than he thought it could have been and he liked it. The way it hugged her shoulders, her hips, and her breasts. He bit the inside of his cheek as he cursed Rhys' handy work. It didn't matter what blood color she had; this is what the Signless wanted him to see and he was restraining himself from her. He was so used to demanding what he wanted or just going with his instincts. He looked down at his bare feet. His legs covered by the black sleep pants with purple circle designs. Tugging on the towel around his neck; he wondered why his friend had to die. This woman before him lost the love of her life…and now she is stuck with a monster. After all the chaos ensued, he lost his sanity, and his friend.

He still remembers his promise.

Signless laughed as he looked at the Grand High Blood. "You don't think you can take care of her?" He crossed his arms staring at his purple blooded friend. He obviously didn't buy anything he was trying to propose to him. "If anything was to ever happen to m-"

"MOTHERFUCKING STOP IT!" The Grand High Blood was not sure about the idea. "I can't look after her when you are gone…She will hate me in the end." He looked at his friend as he grabbed the neck of his own shirt tightly. "What…if I am the one that causes your death?" Looking away from Signless, he felt tears in his eyes, and he didn't want his friend to see. "She will hate me…DON'T YOU MOTHERFUCKING GET IT?!"

The mutant blood chuckled and put his hand on his friends shoulder. "She will not hate you when I am gone…" He smiled sadly. "When I die, she will be alone, and I don't want her to be alone." Sighing, the Signless patted the purple bloods shoulder to calm him down. "She won't blame you…my teachings will run strong with her…" He hugged his friend tightly and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Don't worry about it. She will understand one day."


	6. Silence

The memory was a blur. Was this made up in his head?

The Grand High Blood shut his eyes and breathed deeply. He was beginning to lose control again. With the olive blood on the bed and that was his only target. He crawled onto the bed that the Disciple was sleeping on. He was on top of her as he put his hands on both sides of her form. Examining every inch of her body, the animal within him got hungry, and it was beyond controlling now. The purple blood was stalking his prey.

He licked his lips and nudged her body. "Hey, wake up." She shifted lightly, rubbing her cheek against his wrist, and she did not wake. This little kitten was growing on him more and more. The High Blood pinched the olive bloods arm. Her eyes shot open and met the High Bloods unpainted face. She was right with what she thought earlier. His sharp features came out even more without that ridiculous makeup. The rat's nest of hair was now tame and complimenting his face in the best of ways. She gripped onto the purple blankets below her. She was frozen in place. Trapped.

The Grand High Blood couldn't stand it anymore. She made him hungry. His eyes watched her every movement as he studied her face. He then lunged at her, baring his fangs, and snarling. She flinched from the sudden close contact. There was the beast she remembered hearing about. The olive blood shifted below the High Blood. This was supposedly the friend of Signless and only one thing could prove that. Feeling his sharp gaze on her face; she had the sudden urge to run from him. The Disciple crawled away with speed from the High Blood. The High Blood just smirked and licked his lips with a low growl. The look on his face was utter enjoyment. He loved playing cat and mouse.

She got off the bed running straight to the door. She didn't get far. The High Blood already had her wrist in his hand. "Get back here motherfucker." He snarled and yanked her back into his arms. The Disciple was panicking. The High Blood practically dragged her over to the bed again. He let her go, telling her to get on the bed, and stay there. Within moments he let her wrist go and she skittered across the large bed as far away from him as she could. This only made him smile with pure enjoyment. The night was still young and full of terror.

The Grand High Blood appeared to be having a war within him and the olive blood could tell. She kept her back against the head board. He changed his nature again. The High Blood got onto the bed as he stared at the Disciple with hungry eyes. She did not dare to move again. Now she could practically feel the heat from his breath on her skin. The Disciple noticed the constant changes his mind was going through.

The purple blood lifted his hand and lightly touched her chin. He drew his attention to her lips as he brushed his thumb against them. Baring his fangs again, he looked like he wanted to take a bite, and it seemed he was totally in control. He was the alpha blood. A very psychotic alpha blooded man. The next thing that happened was beyond his control. He pinned both of her wrists against the headboard as he lunged at her neck. The pulsing blood from within was too tempting. He bit at her neck roughly with his sharp teeth.

The Disciple tried to shake free but his grip only got tighter. She could feel the blood vessels break under his grip; the bruising was going to be very bright. It was a silent struggle. After wrestling, bruises, and a few bite marks later she finally had one arm free. The one thing that she remembered Signless doing to her when she got out of control came into mind. She grabbed the back of his head, gripping the black locks on his head, and finally got him to bend to her will. Using his hair to keep a good grip on his head; she pushed his head to the crook of her neck.

Wincing she felt his teeth sink into her flesh again. She never realized how a high blood could be so out of control. With a shaky hand, she began to pet him and shoosh him. Just like Signless used to do to her. The Disciple had no idea if it was going to work. She felt his arms clinging around her waist tightly. "Shhh…no more…please" The olive blood heard a low growl from the purple blood. Even if she wasn't at the Signless' side anymore…she can still help somehow. "Shhh…you are hurting me…please stop."

To her surprise, she started to hear a type of purr, and it was a good purr. The teeth that was once sunk into her flesh was released and the beast just breathed heavy on the Disciples neck. The olive blood felt the Grand High Bloods breath against her neck as he continued to purr against her skin. A lowly olive blood was taming the high blood. She continued to pet his head as her olive blood dripped down to her collarbone.

The Grand High Blood noticed the blood sliding down her flesh and licked up the trailing blood. She shivered lightly as he licked every place he broke skin on her. She kept her hand firm on his head and continued to shoosh pat his head. The purple blood wrapped his arms around his new kitten and nuzzled into her neck. A thunderous purr rang in her ears as his madness slowly slipped away. "Thank you, sweet kitten." He said in a low tone. His body practically cloaked her in his limbs.

She slowly began to understand why he was friends with Signless. The monster within him could only be tamed by his hand. How could she have been able to tame him as well? Oh yes. The Disciple learned from the teachings and now has that same ability. Is this why he wanted her in his grasp so badly? Her mind started to get foggy, she was tired from all this excitement, and fighting her body wasn't an option.

For once the High Blood didn't drift off to sleep in complete madness. He was actually sane and sleeping like he once did long ago.

**_Blue_**

The blue blood was sharpening his arrows as he saw a violet blood approach him. It was Dualscar. He was in an extravagant suit from the ball. He ran his fingers through his hair with a very saddened expression. "Darkleer, she is with the High Blood." He said with a faint hint of sadness as he sat next to his friend. Darkleer felt a heavy weight come down upon him. The one he spared is now face to face with a cold blooded killer. Dualscar kept his gaze at the ground as he spoke to Darkleer.

"She was beautiful…wish you could have seen her." Lifting his head he looked over to the blue blood. He tried to keep himself occupied with his weapons. He did not like that she was alone with the High Blood and it was obvious. The servants crossed his vision as he tried to imagine how she looked at the ball. He would never see her like that anyway. Once the High Blood had what he wanted, there was no sharing, and it was difficult.

Dualscar didn't like the silence. He also liked the little olive blood. She was beautiful and full of smiles despite her horrible history. "She is a very good dancer."

Darkleer looked over at him and snapped. "WAS a good dancer." Both of them fell silent as more servants ran across the courtyard. The dark thoughts were plaguing Darkleers mind. "S-sorry…that was not appropriate of me…" Dualscar just shook his head and patted the blue bloods back. They would be surprised if the olive blood made it through the night. They had no idea what was to become of her.

The male servant that personally escorted the olive blood to the ball was listening in on the two. Rhys believed in the olive blood. He knew she was strong and could hold her own. He already knew what had happened. The horrible events that came crashing down upon her like the crash of stormy waves. Rhys knew that the precious kitten was taken to the High Blood's chambers.

He leaned against the stone pillar as he looked over at Dualscar and Darkleer. Rhys thought of how the little kitten was doing himself. He was ashamed to admit it, but he liked calling her a kitten. The servant enjoyed her presence the most. There was no aura of hatred towards him. The forgiving nature of Signless has taken root very deeply into the Disciples being. This would be good for the Grand High Blood. It was not only a curse but a blessing that the Signless met his end.

For once in the Grand High Blood's rule, the castle was quiet, and this put everyone on edge. It was not needed. There was no battle cries, no thunderous storms, and the honk was not heard from any corner of the castle. The night was silent. Sadly, none of the servants got any rest, and Rhys was one of them.


	7. The Rising Tide

Violet

It was getting very late in the night and Darkleer had made it very clear that he needed to head off to his post. Dualscar just gave him a hefty smile and waved goodbye to his…friend maybe? He shrugged this off and wandered around the castle until he found himself a quiet area with a wall he could prop up against.

Dualscar felt nothing but worry for the olive blood he danced with last night. The smile she bore, the way she looked in her gown, and how she presented herself to him. Dualscar's ears flushed violet for a moment as he thought of how different things could have been. He swore to himself he would not fall for the huntress. He had that blasted pirate to deal with. Then again…his journey has been fruitless since it began with that cerulean blood. She just broke his heart and mind…over and over again. The sea dweller looked down at his rings as he pondered deeply.

Oh how he wished to have a woman like the Disciple. Following him everywhere, smiling, and dancing. Listening to every word he said with great interest. Dualscar flushed again as he kept thinking. The love Signless had with the olive blood must have been truly amazing. Dualscar was jealous of the union. That was in his nature. He always wanted something he could not have.

He was one of the ones amongst the party to find the Disciple. That was the only reason why the Grand High Blood spared his life to begin with. He helped find his dead friends kitten in order to keep his life. Dualscar sighed with remorse. It was the same for the blue blood as well. He smirked and leaned back onto a wall as he stared up at the sky. "You, my friend, are forbidden to see her ever again." A light chuckle rose from his chest. "You executed the poor kitten's lover…and the Grand High Bloods friend."

The thought made him angry. Why is that blue blood still around?! Why wasn't he exiled?! All he did was let the olive blood suffer further and brought her back to the Grand High Blood. He wanted to kill Darkleer himself. Shaking his head he calmed himself, running his jeweled fingers through his hair, and closed his eyes. There was so much he wanted to do with himself. The anger he felt, his jealousy, and his blood thirsty ways.

If the olive blood could help the High Bloods mind…maybe she could help his? He opened his eyes again focusing on the stars. The olive land dwelling low blood already had his heart. Dualscar growled from under his breath. What can he do now? He should have captured the olive blood while he had the chance. Now he is severely regretting every action he has done thus far.

"Who could predict…that I, Orphaner Dualscar, would have such feelings for that girl."

Dualscar was seriously considering kidnapping the olive blood and claiming her as his own. Obviously this plan was madness and he threw such an idea out of his mind. Or would he? A playful smirk formed on his lips as he pondered once more. "This could get interesting…" He smiled brightly as he stepped away from the wall. Dualscar had quite the pop in his step as he walked down the halls to his own living quarters in the High Bloods castle.

The violet blood was in the clear for conspiring against the High Blood anyway. He helped retrieve his kitten, did he not? His boots made a pleasant echo throughout the dark hallway. Dualscar paused for a moment, looking over to the forbidden wing of the castle, and he swore he heard a scream. Perhaps his mind was playing tricks on him. As much as he wanted to go investigate, he didn't feel like losing his head over a scream, and he barely escaped dying the day before.

The violet blood shrugged off the noise and continued down the dark hall as the sound of his footsteps echoed again. He has traveled quite a bit the last few days and he would very much like to gain his strength back. Along with clearing his head; for he had much to think about.

Blue

Darkleer was alert as he walked around the castle grounds. Passing by fellow blue bloods, they exchanged reports, and nothing unusual was reported. He was at ease for once in his life, but he still felt sick for what he had done. Everything was in disarray because of his actions. He continued to walk along the castle walls as he spotted Dualscar walking back to the inner part of the castle. He must have been heading to his chambers to rest.

The blue blood turned his gaze away from the violet blood. He did not see anything that was abnormal to him at all. He sighed deeply as he adjusted the quiver on his back. The blue blood still did not know how to feel about himself. He believed that he himself should be the one dead; not Signless.

A breeze came across the castle walls. Darkleer's hair danced around in the wind as he stared off at a distant light. The faint light reminded him of the olive blood he captured. The darkness from the night overtook the rest of the land, yet there was a little light left, and this reminded him of her. The wind howled throughout the castle stone. Making a eerie sound that sent chills down the his spine. It sounded like the howls of a woman.

He felt himself sway as he covered his mouth. The sound of Signless' friends screaming at him to stop. The Disciple running in front of his arrow. Tears streamed down the olive blood's face as he stared back. Hollow and unfeeling. Everything was happening so fast for him; he had no idea what he was doing. Darkleer shoved the Disciple away from target. Within moments the arrow left his fingers. The bow string was released from his fingers as the feathers from the arrow glided across his fingers.

Darkleer covered his mouth and hung over the edge of the castle walls. He almost lost the contents of his stomach. Shutting his eyes, he tried to push the memory out of his mind, and it was proving to be more difficult every time. The things that he has done are starting to catch up with him. Why was he him alive? He recovered himself from the side of the wall and leaned against it. The wind welcomed his back quickly as his hair whipped around again. The arrows shifted in his quiver as he removed them from his back.

"I killed Signless..." He slipped down the stone and onto the ground; letting the quiver drop beside him. "...But I couldn't kill Disciple..." He then dropped his bow on the other side of him. Darkleer was reduced to nothing. Nothing he could do now could change anything. The blue blood felt his eyes water from the sudden emotion. Darkleer sunk deeper into the shadow as he tried to collect himself.

The shadow cloaked him. Kept him hidden from any unwanted gaze.

After his moment, he rose from the ground, and he seemed to have finally calmed down. The blue blood picked up his quiver and bow. Darkleer couldn't do anything now. His mind was still clouded, but he had a job to do. Readjusting his weapons he began to walk along the castle walls. Only the howling wind accompanied him along his journey. The crunching sound of shifting gravel was heard as he made his way down the castle wall walkway.

He was emotionally compromised, but he didn't need to miss the checkpoint on guard duty. The blue blood had plenty of time for self pity. Well, he really didn't to be honest, but he kept telling himself that.


	8. Curtains

-NOTE-

HEY GUYS, SORRY I'M LATE! College midterms suck lol. Along with my cosplay adventures...BUT I DIGRESS! I will be updating more frequently. At least one page a week(if I am severely inspired I will release MORE CHAPTERS!). Heck I might do some artwork for the story when I can.

I would also like to THANK YOU READERS SO MUCH! I never thought I could write anything that was worth reading.

Another update should be well on the way within the week. I am also starting to play around with a Dualscar x Disciple fic. ( I feel so bad for the violet guys!).

THANKS AGAIN YOU GUYS!

HAPPY READING!

-END NOTE-

The castle was quiet that morning. Oddly enough there was a white blanket of snow. Many eyes stared outside the windows at the stormy grey sky. The Grand High Blood's servants took turns looking out the window. Some of the servants have never seen snow before, they worked mostly underground until they gained a new rank, and it was worth it to them. These servants had a twinkle in their eyes. They couldn't wait to go outside and do their chores.

The senior servants just stared outside the windows as the snow fell. The snow was no surprise to the castle. It was winter after all. This winter was going to be a long one and it had only just begun. The storms weren't going to stop until spring. The snow fall helped the moral of the servants significantly. Most of the chores were completed before noon. This made the castle very quiet. Each time the servants got a chance to rest, they immediately went outside, and took in the marvelous snow.

The lower servants were playing around in the snow. They appeared to look like little children to Rhys as he peered down at them. Rhys stared out from one of the highest windows in the castle. The dark events that had happened before were wiped clean by the snow. The snow was beautiful, pure, and full of sorrow. There was nothing sadder to him at that time.

The servant heard footsteps as he kept his eyes glued to the white scenery. The footsteps stopped as the servant took a deep breath. The window's reflection shown hints of who the new guest he had with him. The outline of his body gave him away almost as easily as his scar would. Rhys adjusted his waist coat and turned on his heels to greet Dualscar with a smile.

"Good morning Dualscar!" The servant bowed. "Is there anything I could help you wi-"

Dualscar instantly cut him off before he could finish. "Have you heard from the Disciple?" The violet blood had a genuine look of worry across his face. He wanted to know if the High Blood had done anything to her. The violet blood's love for the Disciple had grown for some time. Of course the violet blood would be nothing in her eyes. He used his thumb to fiddle with one of the many rings he had on his fingers. The possessive violet blood was getting very nervous.

Rhys watched his every move. He wanted to smirk at how far the violet blood has come to see if he could take away the High Blood's new pet. "I have not heard anything odd." He gave a reassuring smile to Dualscar. "Actually, the strangest thing happened! The Grand High Blood-" Rhys noticed the violet blood twitch with anger. All Rhys did was sigh and smile. "-The Grand High Blood actually woke up at sunrise." He walked up to Dualscar and stared at him. "I believe she is still resting in his chambers. I am actually going to greet her in a few moments, if you would like to join me?"

Dualscar stared at him wide eyed as the servant stood before him. The violet blood can go check on the little olive blood while the Grand High Blood was away. He spoke quietly as he lowered his gaze. "Is the High Blood's schedule booked up for today?"

"Yes he is booked up for today." Rhys took a step to the side; he was now shoulder to shoulder with Dualscar. "I don't know if he will finish up early though." With a large smirk he stepped forward with his back now to the violet blooded one. "I suggest you make up your mind before it is too late Dualscar." He fiddled with the cuffs of his waist coat as he continued to walk away from him. The violet blood didn't take long to decide.

Dualscar followed the servant. The violet blood was wearing more casual clothes this morning. A deep violet button up shirt, the sleeves were a little longer than normal, and they hugged in the right places. The cuffs complimented the shape of his hands quite nicely along with his black vest. The vest was detailed with intricate designs in the same beautiful shade of violet. The collar of the vest hugged his muscular neck in all the right ways. Dualscar wanted to make sure that his first impression wasn't the last to the olive blood. He has never been this excited before. The cerulean blood used to catch his fancy, but they had a falling out recently.

The servant was very amused with how the violet blood was acting towards the low blood female. Rhys had a feeling that the long walk was going to be painful for him. He could obviously tell that Dualscar was falling for the kitten. The servant smiled sadly as he continued down a number of hallways. His heart will be broken yet again. Why must Dualscar go after things he cannot have. This was bugging the servant greatly.

The long journey had finally come to an end as Rhys walked up to the rather large door. He glanced back for a few moments to see Dualscar fiddling around with the cuffs of his shirt. Rhys could not get over how…adorable the violet blood was being. "Do not fret Dualscar." He smirked as he lifted his hand to the door. "I still have to get her dressed first." A purple blush dusted across the violet blood's cheeks and ears.

The servant did not knock on the purple door, he simply just went into the room, and now the waiting game has begun. The violet blood started to wait as he looked out the large window in the hallway. The snow was falling so softly. Servants were enjoying the white blanket. A large snow storm was coming.

Rhys sighed as he looked around the dark room. The Grand High Blood was obviously gone. The servant began picking up the Grand High Bloods dirty clothes. He instantly stopped in his tracks as he heard a faint snoring…or was it purring? He smiled and placed the dirty clothes in a basket by the door. "Oh miss Disciple…" The servant opened the curtains to reveal a bright snow filled day. He kept opening all the curtains as he made his way through the High Blood's chambers.

The purring got louder as he got deeper and deeper into the chambers. "This isn't snoring or purring…maybe it's a pursnore!" He laughed at the new word as he walked into the bedroom. The faint light from the other rooms filtered into the bedroom giving the furniture faint outlines. Rhys approached one of the large windows to open the curtains. The sudden rush of blood hit his nose as he continued to hear the pursnore from the olive blood. "I'm sorry Miss Disciple, it is time to wake up!" He ripped open the curtains with a huge flourish.


	9. Let There Be Light

The Disciple winced at the bright light on the other side of her eyelids. She stretched and started to purr again. The olive blood felt cozy again. The light from the window was not bugging her. She simply just yawned and went back to sleep.

Rhys raised his eyebrow as he yelled. "MASTER DUALSCAR! YOU CAN COME IN!"

The Disciple heard that there was a guest besides the servant in her proximity. She heard a new pair of footsteps as she panicked. "W-What is going on?!" The olive blood winced in pain. The bite marks that the High Blood gave her still stung. She leaned up and held her neck lazily. The thoughts ran through her head. What exactly happened last night? Oh…right…

Dualscar opened the door to the main parlor. He was more connected to his senses than the other high bloods. The scent of blood hit his nose within seconds. He followed his instincts and ran to where the blood was the strongest. Dualscar ran into the bedroom, he was greeted by a nightdress Disciple, and his face flushed. "Oh my…I…" His eyes narrowed to her neck as he took long strides over to the olive blood.

Rhys was shocked that Dualscar ran straight into the bedroom. Rhys grabbed Dualscar's shoulders and tried to remind him where he was. "Dualscar!" He noticed the violet dusting on his face turn up again. He shook his head and glanced over at Disciple. "I'm sorry about thi-"

"-No it is fine." Dualscar and Rhys looked at her shocked as she stepped over to both of them smiling. She noticed the blush on Dualscar's face get darker as she tilted her head at him. "Is something wrong?"

Dualscar held his hand up to her neck as he was still lightly blushing. His hand was placed gently on her neck as he stared at her. He felt the olive blood drip onto his fingers and onto his palm. "He did this to you…didn't he…?" Within moments he felt a vibration at his fingertips. She was…purring?!

Rhys was a little bit nervous with Dualscar in the room with the Grand High Blood's toy. "Dualscar, we must give some privacy for her do we not?" He grabbed Dualscar's shoulders and whipped him around with great strength. "I will be right back Miss Disciple!" Rhys was pushing Dualscar along into the parlor part of the Grand High Blood's chambers. "Please take a seat here until she is ready." Rhys turned around on his heels and walked quickly back to the Disciple.

The violet blood didn't even get to say a word. He looked down to his right hand. The olive blood was still on his hands. Dualscar lifted his hand to his nose and took in the scent. He looked around quickly to make sure no one was watching him. The violet blood walked over to the parlor window and licked the olive blood from the palm of his hand. He breathed in deeply as he wiped the rest of it onto his handkerchief.

Placing the now olive blood stained handkerchief inside of his inner vest pocket; he realized he missed a spot on his hand. Dualscar inspected his thumb carefully as he placed his thumb onto his fangs and scraped the remaining blood off into his mouth. He smirked at his reflection in the window as he checked his hand to make sure there was no more blood on his hands. If the Grand High Blood knew he tasted her blood…He grinned widely. The story of the Disciple was going to get interesting very soon.

Rhys sighed as he closed the bedroom door. "Miss Disciple you should really know how to…?" The servant looked around the room. "Miss Disciple?" He walked over to the bath to see if she was in there.

"I am in here Rhys!" She only raised her voice slightly.

Rhys smiled and sighed as he opened the door. He let himself into the room as he closed the door behind him. The servant glanced at the olive blood's neck in slight worry. He watched the Disciple examine the wound on her neck as he walked over to the bath. The servant turned the hot nozzles faucet on. Rhys placed his fingers under the faucet and found that the water was ice cold.

Disciple kept her eyes on her neck as she glanced at Rhys every once in a while to see what he was up to. Apparently she needed to take another bath. Not that she minded the multiple baths. Without paying attention she jabbed her fingernail into her neck wound and cringed.

Rhys noticed that the olive blood jabbed herself. The mirror made it easy for him to notice. After the water had finally warmed up, he placed the plug in, and walked over to grab the bath beads. "You should not be agitated the wound Miss Disciple." He opened the cabinet to the left of the mirror and grabbed the bath beads. "You will only make it worse." He glanced over at her and noticed she was pouting as he grabbed the bath oils as well.

"I KNO-!" She placed her hand over her mouth as she tried to calm herself. "I am sorry…I shouldn't have snapped at you." She looked over at Rhys, he didn't get offended about her outburst, and that made her happy.


	10. Whispers in the Dark

***UPDATE! AMAZING RIGHT?***

ANYWAY, sorry if this is a little wonky. I had it saved in word for a while.

Saw a comment on adding some lemon. DON'T WORRY. IT WILL HAPPEN SOON.

8D

Anyway...ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER!

***UPDATE END***

Darkleer stared up at the snow falling down onto his watch tower. It was beautiful. He mustered a light smile until he heard the faint chimes of an intruder. One chime for a breach, two chimes for an intruder, three for a group, four chimes for no mercy. "The walls have been breached." He muttered under his breath as he looked around the area from his watch tower. There seemed to be nothing, at first, until more chimes were heard.

The situation was getting even more troublesome. Darkleer paced around the watch tower as he kept an eye out for the intruder. An arrow shot passed his face and cut his cheek. The blue liquid flowed from the wound as he crouched down with his bow and arrow drawn. He heard the footsteps of the other guards as they searched the surrounding area.

The sound of chimes filled the air. That made it three. There was a group, but they were obviously agro. The cold winter air whipped up his hair as he felt the cold chill hit his wound. Darkleer leaned up from the ground to check the area, another arrow was fired, and he hit the ground before the arrow could catch him.

He heard one of his fellow guardsmen as he stood up and looked over the side. "WE GOT THEM ALL!" Darkleer gave a thumbs up and waved at his fellow guards as he watched them walk off. The blue blood knew there was one more. He kept his guard up as he casually acted like the task was done. The hidden intruder scaled the watch tower in order to get to Darkleer. This made him easy prey.

The intruder huffed with his blade drawn. He had blood lust in his eyes. He lunged out at Darkleer; he simply replied by dodging the messy thrust. The intruder grabbed Darkleers hair as he dodged and whipped him around with speed. Darkleer spun into the cold stone wall within seconds. This intruder was fast.

The cloaked intruder pressed their blade against the blue bloods neck. "WHERE IS DISCIPLE?" The blue blood was severely confused and looked at the intruder with a smirk. "Why? What do you want with her?" The cloaked one pressed the blade even closer to the blue bloods neck and pierced his flesh lightly. "IT IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN WHAT MINDFANG WISHES!"

Within that moment, he grabbed the wrist of the intruder, and flipped them onto their back. The cloak flipped up to reveal a cerulean blood. His clothes were tattered and torn. He also reeked of the vile alcohol and the ocean.

"Darkleer, are you all right?" He held down the cerulean blood and waited for his fellow guards to come assist. "I have another intruder in my possession!" He glared at the intruder as he held him down. The cerulean blood just smirked and laughed. "Whatever he wants, she wants, and that's how it has to be blue blood!"

Those words echoed in his mind as he watched the other guards take care of the cerulean scum. What did the cerulean blood mean? The blue blood was worried about everyone in the castle right now. Then it finally hit him. Mindfang wants whatever HE wants… He made his way down the tower corridors to find the High Blood at once. The pirate was challenging the Grand High Blood's walls. This wasn't going to end well for anyone.

The pirate was challenging the High Blood.

The Grand High Blood woke up in a lovely mood but now he just wanted to kill everything in sight. The rage subsided when he looked over to the sleeping body right next to him. The purple blood leaned over carefully has he hovered his ear over her mouth. Did he kill her in his sleep? Is she just another death to add under his belt? He felt slightly sick as he waited to hear any life escape from her lungs.

The purple blood was holding his breath. He didn't even realize it until he heard the olive blood sigh with a light purr. Sighing with relief, he suddenly felt light headed himself, and he couldn't help but laugh at himself. The laugh was loud and he muffled his own laughter by slammed his hands over his mouth. What a motherfucking idiot.

The olive blood groaned as she rolled over showing him her back. He was staying as still as possible. He almost woke up his new, amazingly still alive, companion. He was trying as hard as he could to quietly get off the bed. The Grand High Blood's foot was caught on the bed sheet. The look of doom came across his face when he felt himself falling to the ground. His instincts instantly kicked in as he braced his arms to fall into a pushup like position. The purple blood landed softly and pushed himself back up with great force.

Well done you motherfucking idiot. Good thing she wasn't awake.

The Grand High Blood yawned as he slicked back his wild bed head hair. The day has just started and now he had to get to work.

The Grand High Blood didn't bother taking a bath, he was just going to get covered in filth, and there was no point to waste his precious time. Without hesitation he got dress within seconds. Well, more like ten minutes. The purple blood tiptoed through the room. Opening the door slowly, he quickly slipped out of the room, and he did not wake the olive blood.

The purple blood walked briskly down the halls to the now bustling halls full of life. He listened to the servants gossip and bustle as he made his way down to his throne room. His eyes wandered over to the new blood puddles on the ground. The servants were cleaning up the blood near the throne room as he approached the massive door. What the hell happened while he was asleep. Why the motherfucking hell did the servants not wake him?

The High Blood walked into his very large throne room. He took a moment to collect himself and fill himself with rage. He practically draped himself on his intimidating throne as he tapping his claws against the arm of the chair. He was getting more and more annoyed with how long the day was. The day had only just begun!

The Grand High Blood clenched his hand into a fist and slammed it against the throne. "CAN WE HURRY THIS THE FUCK UP?!"

The servants all jumped in shock as they quickly moved along to clean the blood up. The next appointment for the Grand High Blood was going to be the same as the last. Listen to the low bloods case, get a point of view from the guards, and then kill them. It was the same process every day. Normally the Grand High Blood was happier when he was doing his duty. Now he doesn't even want to be in the room.

There was plenty of low blood offenders in line today for his judgment. The High Blood was already soaked in blood. It wasn't even high noon yet. The colorful bloods dripped off of his club as he narrowed his eyes waiting for the next low blood in line.

The High Blood rubbed his temples as he continued to get more agitated with the lot. The makeup on his face was smeared up a bit due to the blood that splashed across his face earlier. The purple blood did not care for fixing the makeup because it always ends up being messed up again anyway. The unruly hair of his, accompanied with his silhouette, the smeared make up just added to his persona, and it terrified the low bloods.

The sound of the doors opening bellowed through the throne room. The Grand High Blood leaned back and waited for his next victim to be presented to him. The sound of chains echoed as the accused made their way forward. The High Blood grew irritated as he watched the cerulean blood in chains walk forward.

The guard was a blue blood and felt nothing towards the prisoner. The guard walked up to the Grand High Blood and stood in front of the prisoner. Lowering his head he turned to the side so the Grand High Blood could get a better look at the prisoner.

The Grand High Blood leaned forward, placing his elbows onto the arms of the throne, and licked his lips. "Proceed."

The guard nodded and cleared his throat. "This cerulean blood and his group of eight breached the walls of the High Blood…" The guard looked back as he heard the chains of the prisoner make quite a ruckus. "He and his band of…pirates were under orders."

The Grand High Blood smirked and stood from his throne. "Mindfang?"

The guard nodded and looked back at the prisoner. "What shall we do with him?" The guard said quietly as he watched the Grand High Blood take his club from the side of the throne.

"I AM DOING TO PERSUADE THE MOTHERFUCKING TO TELL US MORE!"

Blood curdling screams were heard from the throne room. Darkleer could hear every bit of it. The blue blood was getting his wounds taken care of by the maids. These events took place while the Grand High Blood was sleeping and now he was finally getting to the main event of his culling.

Another blood curdling scream resonated through the halls as he felt the delicate touch of the maid as she wrapped his wounds. Darkleer gripped at his clothes as he waited. He wanted to get up and go back to his post. Darkleer did his duty and he wanted to continue his watch up on the tower. The feeling of being within the castle of the High Blood was drilling into his brain. How can he possibly keep going on like this?

The Grand High Blood swung his club, the sound of blood splattering on the ground made him grin. The cerulean blood was bright. Flicking his hand, the blood shot off his arm, and onto the wall. The tradition of painting the walls with blood still continued. It was always cleaned at the end of the day anyway.

The purple blood gripped onto the cerulean bloods chains and lifted him up to his eye level. "I could have you whipped to the bone motherfucker." The cerulean bloods cocky attitude was gone. He couldn't bare the pain any longer. "Motherfucker, tell me WHY you came here." The cerulean blood was holding onto his conscious mind. Within seconds the cerulean blood passed out from all the pain.

The Grand High Blood grunted in anger and dropped the cerulean bloods limp body. "GET HIM OUT OF MY MOTHERFUCKING SIGHT!" He turned around wiping the blood from his club as the doors closed. There were still more of the cerulean prisoners he had to interrogate.

It was most certainly going to be a long night.


	11. The Violet Debonair

~OMG I HAVE BEEN GONE SO LONG I AM SO SORRY~

LONG TIME NO UPDATE! I really need to stop disappearing on you guys! Anyway here is a new chapter. I am currently working on outlining the rest of the story. I am juggling costume making and family matters. BUT I AM SO HAPPY TO BE BACK HERE WRITING THE STORY AGAIN! I have the next chapter planned out. I will get finalizing it later today. Its early in the AM anyway! ENJOY!

The bath was warm and welcoming. Rhys of course helped her wash every inch of her body. Wrapped her wounds with care and dressed her in the finest fabrics. The outfit she wore today was more conservative. A high collar to hide her neck, sleeves that went straight to her knuckles, and olive ruffles that poked out from the dark of her sleeves. The Disciple was wearing another type of dress. It was beautiful of course but she didn't think she deserved to wear it. Rhys could obviously tell how troubled she was.

"Do not worry Miss Disciple," Rhys spoke calmly as he toweled off the remaining dampness from her once wild hair. "this was meant for you to wear." Rhys grabbed a beautifully crafted brush. The servant smirked as he watched the olive blood's eyes follow the bejeweled brush. The purple jewels along the ebony stained wood made it quite the eye catcher.

The Disciple sighed heavily as Rhys began to brush her hair. She gripped her nails into the pinstriped skirt. The olive blood tried to not say anything, but she couldn't help it. "I wonder if..." Her voice was very low and Rhys has shown interest into this. Rhys began to style her hair with care as he waited for her to continue her thought. "I wonder if...the Highblood ever used that brush..."

Rhys couldn't help himself. He started to giggle. "Oh Miss Disciple, I love how you speak your mind!" The sweet servant gingerly took her hair back into his hands and worked his magic. He could make anything from her wild hair. Rhys has managed to tame the wild out of the olive bloods mane. He was certainly using some type of magic. Wasn't he?

The olive bloods hair was arranged delicately around her face. The rest of her hair was placed in a very complicated braid. The Disciple was amazed of how beautiful her hair could be. The braid continued down her spine. It looked so unreal to her that she couldn't believe it was her own hair. As she stood up to admire Rhys' hard work, Rhys stepped aside to grab a knee length capelet.

"Miss Disciple, it is time for you to leave the room, and speak to your visitor." Rhys smiled warmly as he escorted her out of the bathing room and back into Dualscar's presence. Rhys watched as the Disciple fiddled with her fingers as she looked over at her visitor. He seemed very deep in thought. He too was also dressed very nicely with a high collar and the most elaborate embroidery.

Dualscar adjusted one of his many rings. He heard footsteps and turned slowly to view the petite olive blood. The violet blood thought he was smitten before, but seeing her like this made his affection take root even deeper. A light flush dusted his cheeks as he stared at the olive blood. Noticed the neck that he was attracted to had been covered up with a high collar. He thought about removing the high collared blouse that she had just put on. The violet blood smirked with delight.

"Is there something on my face Rhys?" The olive blood blushed as she brought up her hands to her cheeks staring at Rhys. Rhys sighed and shook his head with a light smile placing his hands on top of hers. This sight shook Dualscar out of his train of thought. Rhys noticed this and gently guided the Disciples hands down to her waist. "No there is nothing on your face Miss Disciple."

"Of course there isn't." A smooth voice came from Dualscar as he glared at the servant. Rhys swiftly made his retreat after Dualscar had taken the capelet from him. "I apologize for not being aware of your presence." Dualscar gingerly grasped her right hand and with his left, the capelet, he bowed with a great flourish. He noticed the blush form on the olive bloods face. With that, he placed his lips gingerly on her fingers, and he enjoyed it thoroughly.

"There is no need for that!" The olive blood tried to stop blushing as Dualscar stood back up and walked behind her with the capelet and placed it on her shoulders. Dualscar was very gentle with his touch. She felt safe around him, but she felt safe around the Highblood as well, and wasn't supposed to be a good guy either. The Disciple felt confused. Before she could collect her thoughts, Dualscar was in front of her once again, and he was buttoning the front of her capelet.

"I don't want you to catch a cold my dear." He knew she felt confused. You can tell by her face. The Disciple was easy to read. Dualscar too had a cloak that he had on previously. He had it hung by the door until the smell of blood reached his nose earlier. He just kind of...threw it off. Dualscar with a sly smile on his face opened the door for the lady and soon followed after her. The door closed with a light click as the Highbloods quarters finely grew silent once again.

Rhys stood there in the room quietly. He sensed something was happening. He knew Dualscar was up to no good. Rhys placed his finger on his chin as he stared out the window. "I believe he is getting too close to the Disciple...I don't think any of us could anticipate that..." He kept this thought in his mind as he got to work on the room. There was a lot to be done.


	12. Love Like Winter

~~  
>THE LONG WAIT IS OVER. HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER MY LOVELIES<br>I am currently going through past chapters and fixing some mistakes that I have seen rereading them.  
>So sorry this is so LATE I feel awful for doing this to you guys!<br>I LOVE YOU ALL!  
>ENJOY!<p>

Dualscar walked down the cold hallway with the Disciple. The violet blood felt very proud to have the olive blood beside him. She was draped in the most beautiful fabrics as always. Or is he just really attracted to her no matter what she is in. His eyes stayed straight forward as he heard their footsteps echo throughout the hallway. He smiled devilishly, this was the perfect moment for him, and the Disciple was all his. There was no High Blood to be in the way of his personal gains. Dualscar was just out for himself and what he wanted. That is how it has always been for the violet blood.

The Disciple was happy to be out of the room. Her eyes wandered to the outside, the snow was gorgeous, and she has never seen it like this before. The olive blood was not paying attention to the violet blood beside her. She did not think he had any evil intentions at all. The man was sweet and didn't give off a weird vibe. Then again, neither did the Grand High Blood, and that bugged her slightly.

There was only small talk and silence between the two as they made their way to the garden that they met in. He stepped forward as he took in a deep breath and turned to the Disciple. "Isn't it beautiful?" He placed his hands on the railing as he gripped the snow between his fingers. A snowball right now would be great to break the ice and get her alone without any more prying eyes. He used both of his hands as he sculpted the snow ball within his palms. The Olive scribe is going to play into his hands. He could just feel it.

The olive blood stopped before the doorway and mimicked the violet blood and took a deep breath. The air was so crisp and cold. It felt so sharp in her nose that she coughed lightly. The Disciple was not expecting such a crisp smell from this domain. She has seen snow before, from far away, and in small quantities. Not like this though. The snow covered everything in its path. The once green garden was now covered in white and ice. The green maze was now even more confusing than it was before. The walls were white, no statues could be made out, and the steps were equally as hidden. She wished he was here with her though. Signless...she missed him so much it hurt.

Her nose started to sting as her lips quivered. There was no stopping the tears now. Several rolled down her cheeks as she kept her head lowered. The violet blood had his backed turned to her and gave her enough time to compose herself. She wiped her tear soaked cheeks as she gently used her sleeves. The snow began to fall again as she noticed the violet bloods shoulders move. "D-Dualscar?"

Within moments Dualscar turned with a snowball in hand. "Have you played this before?" He threw the ball of snow right at her chest and within moments he took off down the snow covered stairs and trekked through the snow into the maze. Of course he felt snowballs wiz by his head that were retaliation from the Disciple. He was very much so correct. The kitten was playing right into his hands.

The Disciple felt the snow spread after its initial impact. Her face flushed with olive hues as she scooped up snowballs with great speed and with a big grin she hurled them at Dualscar. She quickly followed him with great speed down the stairs and into the deep snow. She will admit, it was pretty cold, and she was surprised how fast he moved in it. Then again he was much more built compared to herself. She was a more small petit female.

Dualscar waited down the long corridor of the maze as he saw the Disciple enter in the maze. She ran straight passed the corridor he was hiding in. He couldn't help but grin widely. With a flick of his wrist, a white aura came from his arm, and a wall of shrubbery blocked the entrance to the maze. The white seemed to travel along the plant life and made a seal like effect. With a smirk, he made his way through the snow, and the Disciple wasn't going anywhere.

The olive blood ran through the snow covered maze. Perhaps she was too hasty, she stared at the snow covered walls, and she was most certainly lost. With a sigh she turned and looked around trying to find some source of movement. She could not hear anything. Only the sound of the falling snow gently blanketing the floor with fresh powder. "Dualscar?" She said normally as she looked around for any sign of life. Silence welcomed her. The air was crisp and unforgiving on her face, so she bundled herself up more, and the snow just fell harder.

Dualscar peeked from behind a statue that was covered in snow. He waited for her to turn her back to his direction. This was going to be perfect for him to strike. He watched her every move. The pouty lips, her cheeks dusted with olive, and her chest catching breath. The animal in him wanted her so badly. In was unbearable. He did not want that to fall upon her. Then he would be no better than the purple blooded freak that had her in his grasp. Licking his lips, Dualscar finally had his moment, and Disciple had her back turned to him.

She wasn't expecting anything from her new friend. She thought he was playing with her. Before she could finish the rest of her thought, she was surprised from behind, and she was in Dualscar's grasp. He lifted her up like she was nothing and all she could do was blush. The smile on his face told her enough already. He was simply enjoying himself. So she had nothing to worry about...right?

The violet blood was triumphant as he surprised the olive blood. She was so light and warm. He couldn't help but smell her hair. Her scent was intoxicating. Dualscar was a very happy man right now. The olive blood wasn't fighting him, she was actually being submissive, and he was shocked by that. The fierce olive blood he had imagined, was in his arms, and was a very delicate girl. His heart pounded a little faster as he stared at her lips. The violet hit his cheeks quickly as he bit his lip. He shouldn't do it. He was having a battle inside his head. Those soft lips that he would like to devour with his own. He could not have them. Not yet.

The Disciple tilted her head at him in curiosity. The violet blood seemed very nervous for some reason. She didn't know why. Without thinking, she raised her hand, and placed her palm gently on his head. With a soft smile she ran her fingers through his hair and his eyes opened wide. The olive blood was hoping this would calm him down.

The violet blood was losing his mind. Her touch, scent, and her presence was winning him over. Dualscar wasn't sure if he could hold back anymore. The animal instincts within him were starting to get very hungry. He shut his eyes as he just focused on the olive bloods touch on his head. It did have a calming effect but he also wanted so much more. With those thoughts in his mind, he didn't realize it, but he was already sitting in the snow with the olive blood in his arms. All he could do, was feel her touch, and listen to the snowfall.


	13. THE SHOW MUST GO ON!

Hello Everyone! DeathMegatron3000 here!

I digress. I am sorry for being gone for a YEAR. Time has flown by really fast. A lot of family issues popped up along with school and making costumes for comic cons. It's been a stressful year. I am working on finishing this story. It is just taking longer than I thought it would.

Although! I am going to be attending certain comic cons during the months of Feb.- April. I have a busy couple of months at the moment. Doesn't help that I have caught the cold crud. CONTINUING ON. I will be posting again very soon. I might have a chapter ready for next week (don't hold your breath though, life does happen). I will do my best to find my flash drive and post the other chapters ASAP. If I can't find the drive...I will be rewriting all of it from scratch if I must.

TO SUMMARIZE.. I AM ALIVE NOT DEAD. Just dealing with some life stuff at the moment and convention stuff. I have seen the comments and I will be back at full force!

I LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU FOR NOT GIVING UP ON ME 3

LOVE,

DeathMegatron3000


End file.
